rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ley Batenkaitos
Ley Batenkaitos is a Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, representing the gourmet aspect of gluttony. Appearance Ley is a short boy with long, dark brown hair that extends past his thighs. He wears a dirty rag like piece of cloth around his thin body. Underneath his rag, in the visible areas, are many wounds ranging from various things such as whip marks and bite marks. Personality Ley strongly resents merchants, referring to them as "people who place prices on things and sell them to line their own pockets. They're dead people who place the values and opinions of people on a scale before calculating". Ley cares about the quality of the lives he eats,and frequently remarks how he is not like Roy and won't be satisfied by eating just anything. Also, the three speak in a collective manner using us and we instead of first or third person. Ley believes that everything comes down to experiences, and the one who manages to get better knowledge is the one who enriches his life and wins over people, also remarking that knowledge is power and memories are bonds, ultimately concluding that this means that he is the greatest. Unlike Roy, Ley also strongly believes that if the number of lives in the world is limited, then the amount of worthy food is limited, and will hence not miss a single chance of eating them. Ley remarks how Subaru is his "saviour", as he is able to remember the people who have gotten their names eaten, pointing out how the forgotten feelings of rage and revenge were a source of dissatisfaction, but Subaru was an exception to this. Ley also seems to look out for Louis, pointing out how she may be happy if he was to eat Otto, Felt and Dynas. Abilities Authority of Gluttony : Ley is able to use the Authority of Gluttony. *'Gluttony' **Ley can eat the name and memories of their opponent. To eat a name, he touches them with his left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for him, allowing him to take advantage of any abilities or memories his opponents had. However, if he eats a fake name, he becomes plagued with severe nausea. ***Those that have had their names eaten have their existences erased from the world, destroying any human relationships along with negating any contracts with Spirits. ***Those that have their memories eaten become amnesic and any characteristics they may have had are reset, effectively making them into a different person. ***Those that have both their name and memories eaten simply become a shell, and although they live, they no longer eat, excrete waste, or age, putting them in suspended animation. *'Eclipse' **Eclipse is considered to be the trump card of gluttony and is also confirmed to have two types; Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse. The power of both haven't been explained but upon using Lunar Eclipse, the madness and resentment around Ley deepened, which Otto described as becoming sinister on a different level, and his speed increased enough to make others feel as though he had moved in an instant. Louis, while in Ley's form, claimed he couldn't use it properly in his current body but added that he could still completely destroy his opponents. *'Master Class Fighter': Through accumulation of souls eaten, Ley gains any abilities his victims once had such as martial art techniques and magics except for Spirit Arts and Divine Protections. In turn this has granted him extraordinary combat strength. **'Huma' : Ley creates a shining water barrier that blocks other projectiles and sorts of magic. However, if the incoming magic is stronger than the shield it will get through it and cause damage to the user. ***'El Huma' : Ley forms and shoots multitudes of ice spikes from their hands which easily pierce through human flesh that immediately vanish on impact. **'Palm of the Fist King': An powerful strike that ruptures a person's internal organs as well as outright destroys physical objects like swords. It can also bypass mana based defensive techniques. The move originally belong to Neiji Rockheart. *'Equipment': Ley uses twin small swords that are wrapped around on his arms. Trivia *Ley's last name is also the traditional name for the star Zeta Ceti, which is apart of the constellation Cetus. *He is "Gourmet" for his obsession about preparation before a meal. *Solar Eclipse also changes their "gate" to that of the current eaten victim being in use. This is how Ley was able to avoid the blast from Echidna's Meteor Staff. Navigation